Many utility items such as flashlights, knives, guns, and other handheld tools provide utility requiring manual manipulation and accessibility for proper use and function. In some instances, an item may need to be placed down or placed away for a moment, in order for a user to accomplish another task or use his/her hands for another purpose. Easy retrieval of many of these items is, therefore, desirable. As such, it is desirable that such items be placed or positioned in a location that is easily accessible, such as on the person that is actually utilizing the tool(s).
To accomplish the foregoing, many items can be tied or secured to a wearable strap, such as a belt. In other situations, a container or holster is used. While such approaches are beneficial, there is an ongoing need for improved products to aid in the containment or securing of tools and other items in a readily accessible manner.